thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Adduono
| birth_place = Fort William, Ontario, Canada | draft = 60th overall | draft_year = 1975 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 1975 | career_end = 1982 }} Rick Adduono (born Richard Norman Adduono on January 25, 1955) is a Canadian professional ice hockey coach and retired professional ice hockey player in the World Hockey Association and the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career For three seasons, Rick played with St. Catharines in the OHA. During his second year, he led the league in assists and points with 84 and in a year, he scored 135 points. However, he was frequently hampered by injuries during his final season of junior and his stock dropped by the time he became draft eligible. Rick was drafted by the Boston Bruins of the NHL in the 1975 NHL Amateur Draft and by the San Diego Mariners of the WHA in the 1975 WHA Amateur Draft. The Bruins took him in the fourth round (60th overall) while the Mariners took him in the second round (27th overall). He only played one game for the Bruins during the 1975-76 season as a callup from the farm team in Rochester. After two more years with the Rochester Americans, Rick joined Birmingham in the WHA and returned to the NHL for three games with the Atlanta Flames in the 1979-80 season. Rick played hockey in the minors and briefly in Austria before turning to coaching. Coaching Career In 1990, Rick joined the coaching staff of the Thunder Bay Flyers of the United States Hockey League. He became head coach of the Flyers in 1993 and left the team in 1995 to coach professional minor league hockey. From 1995 to 1998, he served as the assistant coach for the South Carolina Stingrays of the ECHL. In 1998, Rick accepted the head coaching position for the Stingrays, leading them to their second Kelly Cup victory in 2001. He left the Stingrays the following year. For the 2002-2003 and 2003–2004 seasons, he coached the Greensboro Generals, leading them to a Kelly Cup playoff appearance in the 2002-2003 season. Rick was head coach of the Roanoke Valley Vipers of the United Hockey League. He resigned in September of 2005 to pursue a higher paying job opportunity as a coach in the ECHL. For the 2005–06 season, Rick was the head coach of the Pensacola Ice Pilots. In July of 2006, he was named head coach of the Long Beach Ice Dogs of the ECHL. A year later, he signed a contract for the Iserlohn Roosters of the German Deutsche Eishockey Liga. After one year with the Roosters, he accepted the head coach position at fellow DEL side Krefeld Pinguine prior to the 2009-10 season. Rick guided the team to a second-place finish in the 2013-14 DEL regular season and was named DEL Coach of the Year. On November 3, 2015, he stepped down from his position, but was named the senior advisor. Career Statistics Accolades *AHL Second All-Star Team (1978) *John B. Sollenberger Trophy (Leading Scorer - AHL) (1978) (tied with Gord Brooks) Category:1955 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Atlanta Flames players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Birmingham Bulls players Category:New Haven Nighthawks player Category:Fredericton Express players